Percy Jackson AU One Shots
by ishippedsohardisunk
Summary: A random selection of short Percy Jackson AUs I've written because I really love Percy Jackson AUs.
1. Thrift Shop in a Thrift Shop (Percabeth)

**Thrift Shop in a Thrift Shop**

Annabeth sighed. Working at Salvation Army got monotonous sometimes. Every day, she sat behind the cash register and rung people up for hours. Things were slow, so she would sit there and pull out an architecture book to save her brain from withering away in disuse. The only reason she even worked there was to get a little extra money for college. She should be grateful to have a job at all, but it was hard to be when she was so bored.

She was reading _The Architecture of Happiness_ when she heard the door chime ring indicating someone had entered the store. Annabeth didn't bother looking up until she heard a couple lines of Thrift Shop.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket," a guy's voice sang.

Annabeth stared at the guy in disbelief. He was probably taller than she was, and had black hair and green eyes. He was actually pretty cute. But why on earth was he singing that son-Oh. Because she worked in a thrift shop. Duh.

"I bet you think you're real funny," she called out.

The guy grinned at her. "Well I made your day, didn't I?"

"Idiot," she said but couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her face. This was the most interesting thing that had happened at work in weeks.

The guy grinned. "So your name is Annabeth, huh?" He squinted at her name tag momentarily. "Mine's Percy."


	2. Help, He's Following Me (Frazel)

Hazel checked over her shoulder three times before deciding she wasn't just being paranoid. Someone was definitely following her. Being a girl alone in the big city after dark…Hazel tried to shake her head free of these thoughts. She was only, what, eight blocks from her apartment building? Nine?

Sighing, she tried to shake the guy off one more time by turning onto a different street. A glance told her he was still behind her. Had been for about three blocks now. It was times like this that Hazel wished she had a boyfriend. It would make walking home in the dark after work so much easier. She didn't even need a boyfriend per se, just a bodyguard.

A bodyguard! That could work. Her eyes scanned the crowd for anyone who looked dependable that she could ask for a favor before settling on an Asian guy that seemed like a big teddy bear.

"Excuse me," she found herself asking. "This might be a little strange, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend? Somebody's been following me for a while and it's kind of creeping me out."

The guy looked surprised, and she blushed. Stupid. She shouldn't have asked a total stranger for help. He just looked trustworthy, and she was desperate.

His eyes flitted behind her. "The guy in the trenchcoat?"

She nodded, still embarrassed at her own audacity.

The guy's eyes hardened momentarily before softening as he smiled at her. "Sure. Which way are you headed?" He looped his arm through hers.

"About eight blocks that way," she mumbled. "I'm Hazel by the way."

"Frank," the big guy replied. "Nice to meet you."

Hazel smiled a little." Thanks for helping me."

"I couldn't let a pretty girl like you get harassed by some creep," he said, looking a little sheepish for calling her pretty.

This time Hazel's smile was genuine. "My hero."


	3. Kayaking (Percabeth)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Annabeth yelled at nothing in particular after flipping her kayak for the third time. Her tee shirt clung to her uncomfortably under her life vest and she was grateful that she'd at least had the foresight to wear a swim suit beneath it.

Her dripping curls hung in her eyes and she brushed them impatiently away, wondering how she was ever going to live this down if Piper found out she couldn't even keep a kayak upright. Looking around, she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that her friend was still on the beach, flirting with the blonde lifeguard she was always talking about. She hadn't witnessed Annabeth's most recent wipeout.

Unfortunately, someone else had. A blue kayak cut through the water smoothly as it approached the overturned yellow one. "Need a hand?" a male voice asked and Annabeth looked up into a pair of green eyes.

The guy's black hair was windswept and she noticed that he was perfectly dry. _Unfair,_ Annabeth thought and she tried really hard not to pout like a five-year-old.

"I can't seem to keep the stupid thing up," she found herself admitting. "It's driving me crazy."

The kayaker grinned. "Maybe I can help. Get back in and show me what you were doing before you flipped."

Annabeth struggled to hoist herself back into the kayak but eventually landed on the seat with a splash. There was water up to her waist.

"You might want to bail some of the water out first," the guy advised. "Can't imagine it'll work very well with half the lake weighing you down."

Annabeth shrugged as if it couldn't possibly matter, but found an old water bottle floating in the back of her kayak and spent the next ten minutes using it to try and get the water out. She was surprised that the guy hadn't gotten bored and left.

"So what's your name? Mine's Annabeth," Annabeth said as she scooped out another bottle full of lake water. May as well try to make conversation.

"Percy," the guy smiled. "So what brought you to the lake today? Clearly it wasn't your love of water sports."

Annabeth resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Actually, I'm only here because my best friend dragged me along. She's in love with one of the lifeguards and needed an excuse to see him. Since I didn't want to be a third wheel, I rented a kayak."

Percy laughed. "That's got to be Jason. The guy's a chick magnet. I know him because I actually do come here for the water sports."

"Well I think I got most of it," Annabeth changed the subject, wanting to get back to her goal. "Now what sensei?"

"Show me how you were paddling," Percy instructed. After a few strokes, he shook his head at her. "No no no no. The way you're doing it you're going to end up leaning too far to the right and flip again. Watch."

He demonstrated a series of smooth strokes that were pretty much the exact opposite of what Annabeth was doing. Determined, she copied his movements with the paddle and made it over to where he was.

"I did it!" she exulted.

"Way to go," Percy said with just a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile. "I am forever in your debt," she exaggerated.

He bowed as best he could while sitting in a kayak. What a dork. "Don't worry about it. Now that you've got the basics, do you want to go check out the island in the middle of the lake? I was headed that way before I saw how desperately you needed my help."

Annabeth laughed. "Sure. Sounds like an adventure." _Note to self, thank Piper for making me come,_ Annabeth thought as she paddled after Percy toward the island.


	4. Horror Movies (Jasper)

"Leo I can't believe you're making me do this," Piper rolled her eyes. "Do I really look like a damsel in distress to you? On second thought, don't answer that."

Leo just grinned at her wildly and adjusted his tripod. "You know I have to do this for my final project in Intro to Videography and nobody else loves me enough to be the star."

Piper shook her head and smiled. She did end up going along with Leo's crazy plans. Most of the time. "So is this a one woman show?" she asked. They were the only ones crazy enough to be at the library at eleven o'clock at night. Why Leo insisted on making a movie about a haunted library, she'd never know.

Leo was still fiddling with the tripod. "Nah, someone from my math class should be here any-Jason! My man!" Leo finally looked up and held his arms out in exaggerated welcome to Piper's costar.

"Sorry I'm late, I was working on a paper," the tall blonde said. He was cute. Piper couldn't help but appraise him, from his gold rimmed glasses to the barely noticeable scar on his lip. Definitely cute.

"Jason, this is Piper your leading lady," Leo said, squinting into the camera as if trying to figure out the best shot.

"Hey," Piper said, finding that her ability to speak intelligently had abandoned her.

"Hey," Jason replied.

"Got it!" Leo cried making them both jump a little. "Okay, so Pipes, you get over there between those two shelves and act like you're looking for a book. Jason, go on the other side of that shelf and start pushing books out so it looks like they're attacking her on their own."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure the librarians are okay with this?"

"Film first, questions later," Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Action!"

Piper felt like an idiot. This was seriously the dumbest thing she'd done in a long time, and she'd done a lot of dumb things during her twenty years of life. She hoped she wasn't making a weird face and looked at least somewhat like a normal person in a library for the camera's sake.

Suddenly books from the shelf behind her started falling. They didn't fly off the shelves as Leo intended. They sort of just flopped to the ground.

"Cut!" Leo hollered. "Piper, I need to see _fear_ in your eyes. Look scared! And Jason, that was seriously weak. Those books need to fly off the shelves. Push them!"

"This is ridiculous," Piper muttered under her breath.

"You're telling me," Jason sounded from behind his shelf. Piper snickered. Apparently he was just as thrilled to be here as she was.

"Action!" Leo yelled and Piper returned to pretending to browse. _Anthropological Practices of the 1830s,_ she thought as she read the title off the book she'd just picked up. _Who reads this stuff?_

This time, the books actually did start flying off the shelves with gusto. So much so that one of them smacked Piper on the side of her head. "Ow," she said, rubbing the sore spot.

Leo cursed in Spanish before walking off with his hands raised to the heavens, claiming that he needed to go get himself some chips or something before he could resume filming.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Jason stammered, emerging from behind his shelf. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Piper insisted. "But I'm going to kill Leo for dragging me into this."

Jason laughed. "Hey, I'm the one who hit you with _Geography of the Deep Seas._ "

"True," Piper mused. "But I can't kill you. I don't even know you." Besides, she wasn't really mad at him.

Jason thought about it a moment before smiling. "Well that's good. How about I make it up to you anyway? We could go get ice cream after this."

"I'm always down for ice cream," Piper said. "It's a date."

"Great," Jason replied as Leo returned with a bag of Doritos from the vending machine. "Let's focus on getting this over with first. I promise not to hit you with anymore books."

Piper's heart melted a little with the smile he gave her. Maybe this stupid horror movie wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Grocery Shenanigans (Percabeth)

"Get back here Seaweed Brain!" a girl's voice hollers down the aisle adjacent to the one Kate was stacking cans in. Curious, she stopped her work and peered into the aisle the commotion was coming from.

A guy in his late teens with black hair and green eyes was grinning ear to ear while riding a nearly empty grocery cart down the aisle. A girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes chased after him. Her arms were full of groceries, including instant mashed potatoes, frozen pizza, a loaf of bread, and a can of Pringles. "Come on, I need to put these in the cart,"

"You'll have to catch me first," the boy taunted.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on."

Kate knew she should probably put a stop to their shenanigans, but found herself engrossed. She had completely abandoned her cans and was just watching the couple at war over control of the cart.

The girl was sprinting pretty fast considering how much she was carrying. The boy looked over his shoulder and kicked off from the ground to gain speed. In doing so, he lost control of the cart and smashed into a shelf, knocking cake mixes everywhere. A few fell and hit him on the head.

He groaned and the girl laughed at him. "I win." She dropped her items into the cart and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, we better clean this up," the girl said.

"Do we have to?" the boy complained.

"Yes," the girl replied. "I don't want to get kicked out, and somebody who works here saw the whole thing."

Kate's eyes widened and she turned beet red. She hadn't realized they could see her from behind the aisle. Oops.

"Come on, let's just get this over with. Your mom's expecting us and you don't want her to stop trusting you to pick up a few things for her, do you?" Kate heard the girl ask.

"I'm pretty sure the only reason she let me go in the first place was because you came with me," the boy admitted, making the girl laugh again.

It was quiet for a few moments, and Kate returned to can stacking. When she looked back into the aisle, the cake mixes were picked up, and the young couple was gone. She smiled. People watching was one of the few perks of working at Walmart, and she'd never seen anyone quite like them. Whoever they were, they were quite a pair.


	6. Accidents and Apologies (Percabeth)

Percy was in a bad mood and wasn't watching where he was going. If he hadn't just bombed his first English test of the year, maybe he wouldn't have nearly run over the blonde girl with the giant backpack and bulky laptop case.

 _Stupid dyslexia,_ he'd thought as he furiously backed out of his parking space, determined to get home and drown his sorrows in pizza.

A glance in the rearview mirror showed that he was about to hit someone and he immediately slammed on the brakes. The girl didn't scream, but her eyes were wide and she looked mad.

She marched up to his window, which he hastily rolled down, and she told him off. "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"I'm so so so so so sorry," Percy stammered. "I didn't see you."

"Obviously," the girl rolled her eyes before walking away.

Percy's heart was still pounding like crazy and it didn't slow down until he was nearly home. He'd driven extra carefully-just to be safe.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said again when he ran into the girl-whose name he discovered was Annabeth- the following day in the hallway.

"It's fine," Annabeth said without even looking at him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Percy practically chanted when he saw Annabeth again two weeks later in the library

She glanced at him, confused, for a moment before returning to her laptop.

"I mean it, I really am sorry," he said.

"I told you, it's fine," Annabeth replied but she sounded a little warmer than she had the last time.

"I really didn't mean to," Percy started to explain for the hundredth time when was behind Annabeth in line for lunch.

"I know," Annabeth sighed. "It happened three months ago. Seriously, it's okay."

"But I really am sorry," Percy said lamely.

Annabeth took her lunch and marched off without another word.

Annabeth glanced behind her to check for Percy but didn't see him anywhere. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she headed toward the parking lot to catch the bus home.

Percy fell in next to her and began apologizing again. "Listen, I'm really really sorry about what happened the last time we were in this parking lot."

She sighed. "Percy, it really doesn't matter anymore. You've apologized at least six hundred times since the beginning of the school year."

"But I could have killed you," he said quietly. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I was being stupid and irresponsible and-" Annabeth grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him to shut him up.

He seemed surprised at first, but when she started to pull away, he kissed her back. While they were kissing, the bus left the parking lot minus one passenger.

"Great," Annabeth sighed when she finally noticed. "Now how am I going to get home."

"I'll drive you," Percy offered.

She looked at him like he was insane but he just grinned. "You've inspired me to be a more careful driver."

She returned his smile. "Alright. But you better not apologize anymore."

"Sorry," he teased with a sparkle in his eye.

She knocked his shoulder with hers before climbing into the passenger seat of his car. It would be nice talking about something other than the near car accident with him for a change. _Or maybe,_ she reflected on their kiss. _Not talking._


	7. Percy vs Printer (Percabeth)

Percy had done it. He had finished his eight page paper for his Mythology class with an hour to spare. If he ran it to the TA office right now, he'd still be able to get full credit. Sure it wasn't perfect, and he'd probably mixed up Charon and Chiron (again), but he'd spent hours on it and it would have to do. Now all he needed to do was print it.

He eagerly rushed to the printer only to find that it had spit out two pages with extraneous ink marks making his words unreadable before the stupid thing had jammed. "No no no no no," his voice rose with each 'no.' "You can't do this to me right now."

Percy banged his fist on the worthless printer and it rewarded him by hissing. Was this thing alive? Was it going to eat him for disrespecting it? Death by printer. People would be laughing about that one for years.

"Having fun over there?" a female voice sounded from his right and Percy turned to see a blonde girl with gray eyes smirking at him from behind the computer lab's help desk.

"Shut up," Percy blushed. "Sorry, can you help me? I have a paper due in less than an hour and if it doesn't print I'm a dead man."

"You just have to be nice to it," the girl scolded. She expertly fixed the paper pile up and gently set the lid back down with a soft _click._ She didn't even have ink on her fingers. Percy was impressed. There was something extremely attractive about a girl being smart enough to fix a printer. The fact that she'd saved his grade (and possibly his life) was an added bonus.

"My hero," Percy said fervently as the printer churned out his paper without so much as a wrinkled corner or stray drop of ink.

The girl snatched his paper from the printer before he could and he blinked at her in surprise. "Mythology 101? I took that last semester," she said after scanning the first page. "Brunner is a tough grader, but he's pretty cool."

"I'm pretty sure he hates me," Percy said glumly. He hadn't meant to let it out, but it was the truth. The guy pushed Percy so hard, it was like he had a personal vendetta against him or something.

The girl smiled and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Nah, he just believes in people, you know? He probably gives you a hard time because he expects great things from you. He did the same to me."

"That makes me feel a bit better," Percy admitted.

"If you're truly desperate, I could tutor you," the girl suggested. "But you'll have to buy me pizza."

Percy grinned. "Pizza for a better grade? Works for me. What's your name anyway?"

"Annabeth," the girl said, holding out her hand.

Percy shook it, feeling his hand tingle as he did. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. You've got yourself a deal."


	8. Wise Cracking (Jasper)

Wise Cracking

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this," Piper hissed. The pair of pantyhose over her head was suffocating her and she was about two seconds from strangling her half-sister, Drew.

Drew fidgeted with her own pantyhose. "Ugh, this is ruining my hair."

"Will you concentrate? It was your idea in the first place."

"Right." Drew squared her shoulders. "I absolutely have to see the fall collection before it hits stores so I can be ahead of the trend, like always."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Your obsession with fashion is going to get us arrested."

"I am the senior fashion correspondent for a major magazine. It's my job."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't in the job description."

Drew pouted. "I brought you here to help me, not be nitpicky."

"You brought me here because I have a juvie record," Piper reminded her. "Which, might I add, was for sweet talking someone into giving me a BMW, not safe cracking."

Drew flashed her a dazzling smile. "Technicalities, sister dear. Get to it. I'll be your lookout."

Piper grumbled but continued her efforts. She really didn't know how to crack a safe. The only experience she had in the area was watching a lot of spy movies with her best friend, Leo. She supposed it was a blessing in disguise that he was so into those things. She wasn't a fan, personally. She shook her head free of those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Her concentration was broken by a loud squeal.

"Oh my gosh, that would look so cute on you!" Drew was holding up a turquoise dress that had previously been crumpled up in a pile on a nearby table.

"I'm trying to crack a safe. Be quiet," Piper insisted as her eyes darted around the room. The last thing she needed was to get caught and have breaking and entering on her permanent adult record. Especially when they weren't actually taking anything. Ugh, how had she let Drew talk her into this?! The few interactions she'd had with her half-sister had proven Drew to be incredibly persuasive.

All was blessedly quiet for a few minutes until Drew whimpered, "I think I heard something."

Piper sighed. She only had one more number to get but at this rate it would take all night. "Drew, I'm sure there's no one there. We're in a creepy abandoned designer warehouse. You're probably imagining it."

A few more minutes passed. "I'm sure I heard something this time!"

Piper wasn't paying attention. "I got it!"

"There's someone here," Drew said under her breath. "Hide!"

Sure enough, a flashlight beam rounded the corner. Security! Piper hadn't even thought of that. Getting in had been a joke so she'd assumed no one else was there. How had they slipped past a security guard for that long? Drew yanked Piper from her reverie by pushing her head down behind a large desk. Piper risked a glance at the security guard pacing the hallway. He was cute. Roughly her age, blonde, blue-eyed, bespectacled. And familiar. Comprehension dawned on her with a sense of dread.

"Drew," she breathed. "We have to get out of here. I know that guard. We went out last week! He'll recognize me!"

Drew cursed softly. "I just need a quick peek!"

"Are you insane?" Piper demanded.

"It'll only take a minute!"

"Drew!"

But she had already crept to the open safe door and was snapping pictures of the clothes and designs inside with her phone.

"Drew," Piper moaned. The security guard—Jason—was coming back their way.

"I got it!" Drew said triumphantly and shut the door behind her a little too loudly.

"Who's there?" Jason's voice called out.

"Go!" Piper hissed.

For the first time all night, Drew seemed to realize that this had been a terrible idea and seemed on the verge of panic. "Where?"

"Just go!"

As Jason entered the room, they crawled like mad around the desk they had cowered behind. The door was so close! Once out the door they could make a break for it down the hall to the exit. Of course, Jason took that opportunity to turn around. Deer caught in headlights.

"Hey!"

"RUN!" Piper screamed, trying desperately to disguise her voice.

She was almost to the exit when she remembered Drew. Turning, she saw that her half-sister was far behind her, with Jason gaining.

"Save yourself!" Drew cried. "This was my fault!"

Piper was torn but really didn't want to get caught breaking in by one of her dates. Inspiration struck so she kept running. Once she was a safe distance from the building she took off her pantyhose and gloves and ducked into the nearest fast food restaurant. She picked up her phone and dialed Jason.

Back at the warehouse, Drew was hiding behind a pillar, mentally preparing herself to be caught any second, when she heard a phone ring.

"Hello?" Jason answered. "Piper! This really isn't a good time."

Drew breathed a sigh of relief. While he was distracted, she slunk along the walls until she was able to slip out of the exit. No one would ever have to know they were even there.


End file.
